Guilty
by DemonicAngel16
Summary: Inuyasha has lost his memory and has been separated from the gang. What will he do now that everything that he ever knew was thrown out the window? Ch. 3 is now up and running for all to enjoy! Rating changed due to future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Hey every1! What up? This is my second fanfic so pleez read and review. The only reason that im writing this is to entertain u ppl because both u and I have nothing else to do.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu characters so don't sue!  
  
Ch. 1- Kagome gets Lost  
  
'Where could that girl be!?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I mean how hard is it to go and get a few lousy sticks for the fire. Geez.' With that he set off to go find Kagome.  
"Where do you think Inuyasha is going?" asked Miroku.  
"I dunno. Probably to go look for Kagome," said Sango.  
"Well I hope he hurries up. The food is almost ready," added Shippo.  
  
'Where am I?' thought Kagome. 'I swear that I saw that tree before. I hope Inuyasha can find me soon. It's almost dark.'  
  
'Where is she?!' Inuyasha thought. "There you are!" said Inuyasha as he jumped down form the tree that he was looking from. "Where have you been," Inuyasha asked in rage.  
"Well it's not my fault that this forest is so confusing! I mean every tree looks almost exactly the same!"  
"Well it is your fault that you got lost so come on! Let's go back to camp." As soon as he said that there was a very loud roar that shook that ground. "What was that?" asked Inuyasha.  
"I don't know," said a scared Kagome, "but whatever it is it sounds big!"  
"There!" shouted Inuyasha. For right in front of them a huge demon appeared. The monsterous thing was at least thirty feet high. It looked like a huge wolf demon (A/N: the demon has no relation to Kouga.) Inuyasha jumped up onto it's shoulder and sliced its head off. "There that was easy," he said as he jumped down.  
"I-Inuyasha," stuttered Kagome.  
"What?!?"  
"B-B-Behind you!" Inuyasha turned around just in time to see the demon head that he had very recently sliced off to be picked up by it's owner and put back on as if nothing happened. "Kagome!" "What?" "Does this guy have a shard of the Shikkon jewel?" "Yeah he does." "Where?" "I can't find it!" "Hurry up! He's coming!" "Wait.." But she was too late. The monster had picked up a surprised Inuyasha and swallowed him whole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do u like that for a cliffie? Wait don't tell me now! Tell me in a review. k? thanx and have a nice day! ^.^ 


	2. Another Unexpected Surprise

Hey all! Due to the one review that threatened me (yes I'm talking to you Zhen Ji) I will update sooner than normal. But they won't be as long. So enjoy them while you can! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime for that matter. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this fanfic.  
  
Guilty  
  
Ch.2- Another unexpected surprise!  
  
"Oh my God!" gasped Kagome. "I-I can't believe Inuyasha is..." Her voice trailed off. "Oh no! The monster.." She said, but when she turned around, it was gone. Trying to think of a way to break it to the gang, she headed back to camp. "Um, hi guys..." she said uncertainly.  
  
"Oh look! Kagome's back with the firewood!" said Miroku. "..You do have the firewood, don't you?"  
  
"Um.. I have some news for you guys," she said.  
  
"What?" they responded.  
  
"Inuyasha is dead!" she blurted out, not exactly the way she wanted to break it to them but it's too late now. "He was eaten just now in the forest by a horrible monster!!!" Then she broke down into tears. Sango rushed to her friend to try and comfort her. So did Miroku but his way of cheering her up ended up with him getting a very large and red hand on his cheek. (A/N-If you know what I mean.)  
  
"I don't know what we are going to do," said Sango.  
  
"Now that Inuyasha is gone," said a recovered Miroku, "there will be many more demons coming to try and take the sacred jewel shards. We must move quickly."  
  
* Inside the monster *  
  
"Where am I?" asked Inuyasha as he awoke from unconsciousness. "How did I get here? I have to get out of here. My air is running out." With that he unsheathed the Tetsaiga and sliced the monster's stomach in half. He jumped out to find himself in a place that he had never seen before. There was a huge field of flowers. He ran a while and sat down and thought. "Who am I? I don't remember anything before I woke up." He stood up and took a look of himself. "I have claws and.," he felt his head that he had hit while he was in the pit of the monsters stomach, "What are these?!" he shouted as he felt his ears, "Am I some kind of demon?" he noticed he sword that he still held in his hand from killing the monster. He watched as the Tetsaiga detransform back to its original form. "And what is this? Is it some kind of magical sword?" He sheathed it and started to walk. Little did he know that a man in a white baboon suit was watching him from a tree on the edge of the forest.  
  
"Hahaha," the man laughed. "My plan worked perfectly except that the monster was supposed to kill him but losing his memory is much worse."  
  
~Back with Kagome and the Others~  
  
"How far have we been walking? My feet are getting tired," complained Shippo.  
  
"Here, Shippo," said Kagome. "You can sit on my shoulder for a while."  
  
"Thanks, Kagome," said Shippo gratefully. So they continued on not knowing that they were going the exact opposite direction that Inuyasha was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how'd ya like that chappie? Tell me in a review! ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Wandering Aimlessly

Hey all! Sorry about all the wait. I really got caught up in school and sports and such. So I'll try to update more often. Oh and I was wondering what I should do for my next story. I was thinking a crossover, but I don't know what. Here are the choices and tell me what you think. Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin, or Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh and try to give me some suggestions on what it should be about and the rating. Again, I'm really sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I actually own Inuyasha! *Official looking people come out and grab me by the arms to drag me away * Wait! No I don't! *Official people let go and walk away * *sigh * That was close!  
  
~Chapter 5: Wandering Aimlessly~  
  
The gang walked on in silence. I was a nice quiet day. Maybe a little too quiet.  
  
"Can somebody say something! Everyone acts like someone died!" said Shippo.  
  
"Maybe because somebody did!" replied a fierce Kagome.  
  
"Oh, right." said a downhearted Shippo, "sorry."  
  
"No. I should be the one who's sorry. It's just that..well.."  
  
"What Kagome's trying to say," said Miroku, "is that it's really hard for her to lose someone, especially someone close., like Inuyasha."  
  
They continued to walk on in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Inuyasha walked on he wondered when he would find a place to stop. Just as he said that he say that a small village was just ahead.  
  
As he walked on toward the village, he obliviously passed a large tree with a bunch of large vines wrapped around it.  
  
He entered the village. It was very quiet.too quiet. Then he heard a loud explosion on the opposite side of the village.  
  
He rushed to the other side of the village only to find that a monster was ravaging right through it. It was huge, no, enormous! It was a giant Cyclops. There were hundreds of men fighting and most of them dying. Maybe if I unsheath that sword again, it'll transform into the better one. He quickly unsheathed the Tetsaiga. But it didn't transform! What!? What did I do wrong? I guess I'll just attack it with this then.  
  
"GAAAAAHHH!" he shouted as he lunged into battle.  
  
"Inuyasha!" muttered some of the villagers.  
  
Quickly Tetsaiga transformed and he slashed the monster in half with one stroke. The sword! It transformed!  
  
"Inuyasha.he's back!" whispered the excited villagers. "Kaede!"  
  
Who's this Inuyasha they're talking about?  
  
An elderly woman wearing an eye patch was walking toward him, she said:  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha! You have returned.. but where are the others?" she asked.  
  
"What 'others'? And what's all this talk about this 'Inuyasha' person?" he inquired.  
  
'You mean..you don't remember?"  
  
"No..I don't even know who I am!"  
  
She paused to think. "Come with me," she said.  
  
He followed her into the hut where they where about to have a long discussion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do you like this chapter? I liked it. But that's just me. I'm supposed to like it. I'm the one who wrote it for crying out loud! Well now that you've read, it's time for the reviewing part. So get to it! It would be greatly appreciated!  
  
P.S.-My friend is new here and has really good stories. Her name is jonouchi_luvr_247. She would also appreciate it if you would read and review hers too! (  
  
P.S.S.-Don't worry. My other stories will be updated when I find the time to, which will be very soon. 


End file.
